Gah What the hell Sara!
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR - Funny payback story to lighten up all the sadness surrounding the spoiler pictures circulating the net of episode 9.01 For Warrick.


_**Disclaimer** – I do not own CBS, CSI or any of the franchise they belong to some very lucky other people, wish I did because it would just be complete fluff! Nor do I own Oreo's or have I even tasted them!_

_**A/N –**_ _This is a fun GSR piece I decided to write to balance out another very ansty Grissom, Warrick story I wrote and posted today.. Sara never left, and her and Grissom are happily married with a geekbaby on the way! I really would appreciate you taking the time to review my short story. This story is not beta'd, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

Gah...What the hell Sara!

Going to the kitchen cupboard of their home, in search of her regular, pregnancy craving fix, Sara rummaged around trying to locate the intended item she sought.

"There must be some left, there was a whole packet left this morning" she mumbled to herself as she rummaged deeper into the confines of the cupboard.

Not successfully finding the packet in there, she flung open the next cupboard to it, continuing to search for them eagerly, the deep seated craving increased as pleasant images of herself eating the desired item assaulted her mind, which now made her mouth water.

"Come on, come on, where are they" she mumbled a little irritatedly now as she swept things aside in her growing desperate search.

Cupboard #3 – Tins shoved about, packets disturbed from their resting place "I know there's one packet left, where is it" she mumbled like a mad women to herself.

Cupboard #4 – Plastic containers filled with stuff, dislodged from their alphabetically placed positions "Where have you put them Gil?" came another disgruntled mumble.

Cupboard #5 – Nicely arranged Jars with all labels pointing to the front, brought out and roughly placed on the worktop "This isn't funny Gil" came the snappy, irritated sound of Sara's voice now.

Cupboard #6 – Nope just crockery "Idiot Sara, who would put them in there anyway" she whined pathetically.

Cupboard #7 – Glasses & Cups as usual "Well, I had to look, you never know" she chuckled at herself, at the mere stupidity of her actions.

Cupboard #8 – Pans, metal baking sheets and trays, what else - "This is a joke right!" she said in a low voice as she tried to act rational, even though she knew there was only Hank in the house watching her erratic and manic movements.

Draw #1 – Cling film, tin foil, food bags "Get a hold of yourself, he wouldn't put them there" she went back to mumbling irritatedly at herself.

Drawer #2 – Cutlery as expected "Gilbert Grissom this so not funny now!" Sara growled out annoyed, as Hank scampered off quickly in the direction of the master bedroom to get away from the crazy huge woman that was stalking around the kitchen.

After making sure she had searched every location possible, Sara finally scanned around the kitchen with all the cupboards and drawers wide open, contents scattered around the worktops untidily, a few items on the floor where they had fallen haphazardly.

The Grissom kitchen looked like a tornado had ripped right through it, leaving almost nothing untouched in it's wake.

Sara slurped up and swallowed the drool that had accumulated in her mouth as she had been desperately searching, and a single image stuck in her minds eye.

"God damn it Gilbert Grissom! I can't believe you have done this to me again" she said as she made her way to the door, grabbing her keys, cell and purse on the way.

"Your gonna pay for it this time Gil" she mumbled shutting the front door to their home.

"That damn well sweet tooth of yours has gotten you into trouble for the last time" Sara said as she managed to squeeze into the driver seat of her car, _good job I have long arms and legs, _she thought as she started up the car.

"Payback Bugman. 'Operation Sweet tooth' here I come" she grinned wickedly as she drove.

**Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr**

Many hours later at the LVPD crime lab all the night shift team sat about the break room tucking into their lunches, it had been a very quiet shift for all the co-workers doing paperwork or reviewing files for upcoming court appearances.

Catherine, Nick and Warrick had nipped over to the deli to grab a sandwich, drink of good coffee and a cake, bar or potato chips.

Greg had brought in his own left overs from the night before, and was tucking into sweet and sour chicken with noodles, slurping an odd noddle here and there, and receiving disgusted looks from various members of the team "What? I've gotta eat" he would say in reply.

Gil watched as Sara happily opened her plastic sealed box and tucked into her green and tuna pasta salad, he smiled as he snapped open his own box that Sara had brought in for him.

Grabbing the sandwich within, then taking a large bite, he almost let out a pleasant contented sigh, as he chewed on the roast beef and cranberry sauce.

Frowning, he thought it a little odd that he had been eating vegetarian for over two years now, but Sara had made him a clearly meat based sandwich, one that used to be his utmost favourite when he still regularly ate animal produce.

Shrugging his shoulders a little and not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, he continued to devour the sandwich in bliss.

Finishing up the delicious food item and smacking his lips in appreciation, he still felt slightly hungry so looked into his box for anything more to eat.

Spotting a quarter pack of Oreo cookies cut from a full packet, he frowned again slightly _She doesn't normally let me have sweet stuff? Always saying I have to watch my cholesterol._

He glanced up at his wife in silent question of the chocolate cookies he now held in his hand, but she was too busy looking over at Greg eating.

Shrugging his shoulders again, _Who am I to argue if they are here for me to eat. Better eat them before she changes her mind though, _he thought as he shoved a whole Oreo cookie into his mouth and began to chew rapidly, waiting for the delicious chocolate and cream taste to hit his taste buds.

Abruptly he stopped chewing, his head spun around to his wife who was now grinning at him widely, with all the others watching the scene.

Grabbing desperately for a napkin and spitting his mouthful into it, Gil coughed out the remains of the chewed cookie "Gah...What the hell Sara!" he almost yelled at her, as his fingers entered his mouth desperately, to try to get the horrible mixture of chocolate and mint toothpaste out of it "Urrrrr...Gah...that's gross"

The whole team were now in fits of laughter, as they watched their boss frantically splutter, gag and wipe at his mouth and tongue.

Sara was nearly crying as was Catherine, as Gil looked at his wife perplexed by what she had done.

"What was that for? What have I done now?" he asked incredulously ignoring the laughing team around the room.

Sara stood up scrunching up the brown paper bag that had held her apple and banana, then she aimed at the waist paper basket, and threw, getting a slam dunk.

"That my dear husband is for eating my last supply of Oreo cookies this morning, when you knew damn well that I would be wanting to eat them after my breakfast" she grinned really pleased with her mission.

"Oh and by the way...Babybug says he hopes you've learned your lesson" and with that she waddled out of the room laughing to herself "Mission acomplished" she chuckled.

"What the..." was all Gil could say as he stared gob smacked to the spot she had just vacated.

Hope you all enjoyed!Now please be kind and leave a review, as they are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
